Destins croisés
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Elle aurait sans doute dû être morte mais elle est en vie et trace sa route sans trop regarder le passé. Il a choisi son village à son clan et a été poussé à exterminer ce dernier. Ce qui les lie ? Celle qui a déserté son village après avoir tué son sensei. Trois chemins, trois choix de vie, qui se croisent parfois. -Romance, amitié, aventure-
1. Shayna

_Hello !_

_Une nouvelle idée de fanfic. Que j'ai vraiment eu envie d'écrire. Avec des OC que j'ai en tête depuis un bon moment en fait. Cette fanfic est pour public averti car elle comportera sans doute quelques petites scènes délicates. Mais rien de trop trash. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à part les quelques OC ^^ De l'action, un peu de romance, de l'amitié et de la sororité, un peu tout ça mélangé !_

_Résumé : des destins qui se croisent et se recroisent. Elle est toujours en vie alors qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû l'être et elle continue de servir au mieux son village sans trop penser au passé. Il a été poussé à faire un choix entre son clan et son village et a préféré ce dernier, assassinant ainsi toute sa famille. Elle a déserté après avoir assassiné son sensei et ses pas ont fini par croiser ceux de l'Akatsuki. Trois vies liées, poussées à apprendre les uns des autres. Découvrir ses secrets et croire en l'avenir._

* * *

_Konoha – Matin_

-T'es vraiment pas possible, Naruto, t'es encore en retard !

-Bah, c'est pas grave, tu sais bien, Kakashi-sensei est tout le temps en retard lui aussi.

-T'es vraiment nul, tu devrais prendre exemple sur Sasuke, il sait être ponctuel, lui.

-Gnnn tu me gonfles, Sasuke, à toujours te la jouer parfait !

-Pas ma faute si t'es un boulet. En plus, tu sembles avoir oublié, mais ce n'est pas Kakashi-sensei qui nous encadre aujourd'hui.

-Ouais mais son remplaçant n'est toujours pas arrivé alors je suis pas en retard.

Un regard assassin échangé plus tard, les deux jeunes ninjas se tournèrent le dos, visiblement peu enclins à continuer de communiquer.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence tendu, bientôt rompu par une voix s'élevant au-dessus d'eux :

-Yo les mioches, excusez le retard, j'ai eu une affaire plus urgente que vous à régler.

L'équipe 7 releva la tête d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir une jeune kunoichi perchée sur le toit. Elle devait être à peine plus âgée qu'eux, des cheveux noirs et longs cascadant dans son dos, un katana fixé à portée de main et ses yeux charbons fixant alternativement les trois genins. D'un bond, elle fut au sol, devant eux.

-Vous êtes la remplaçante de Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

-Exact. Et la mission que j'ai pour vous est de rang B. Nous avons un message à transmettre au dirigeant du village des rivières. Godaime insiste pour que ça lui soit transmis en main propre. Le danger peut venir de groupes armés, dissidents, qui, depuis quelques mois, multiplient les frappes pour déstabiliser le village et renverser l'actuel dirigeant. Il se pourrait qu'ils nous prennent en chasse pour intercepter le message. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes.

-Yoooosh génial ! C'est une mission bien pour nous, ça !

L'enthousiasme plus que flagrant du blondinet ne sembla pas être communicatif chez ses coéquipiers.

-Allez, en route, les pressa leur nouvelle sensei. On fera les présentations sur le chemin. On est déjà en retard !

"Et la faute à qui, hein ?" songea Sakura, dubitative.

* * *

_Sur la route – Matin_

-Je suis Shayna, je serai votre supérieure pour cette mission parce que Kakashi a été envoyé ailleurs. Je vois sur vos visages que vous êtes dubitatifs, mais assurez-vous, je suis jonin, comme votre sensei, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. Bon, et vous, alors ?

-Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Et je serai le futur Hokage, je surpasserai tous les autres Hokage, vous allez voir ! Sinon, j'aime les ramens, j'aime le porc dans les ramens, le bœuf, aussi, la soupe miso, et aussi...

Sasuke poussa un soupir bien prononcé et agacé.

-Eh, toi, je t'y prends à soupirer pendant que je parle ! Tu vas voir, tu perds rien pour attendre !

"Eh ben, c'est bien parti..." remarqua intérieurement Shayna.

-Oh, vous deux. Futur Hokage, donc ? Bon courage, il faut courir et se battre pour ses rêves !

-Evidemment. Je vais vous prouver pendant cette mission que j'ai l'étoffe pour devenir Hokage.

Shayna eut un sourire amusé et se tourna vers les deux autres coéquipiers.

-Moi, c'est Sakura Haruno. Ce que je veux dans la vie... celui que je veux... enfin j'aimerais être... voilà quoi...

A mesure qu'elle parlait, ses joues rosissaient et son regard avait tendance à rouler non subtilement vers sa droite, en direction du brun ténébreux. Shayna n'étant pas née de la dernière pluie, elle eut un sourire en coin et se fit la remarque qu'il fallait être quand même sacrément bornée pour s'accrocher ainsi à un type aussi froid que la glace qui ne nous considère comme rien du tout.

-Tu trouveras ta voie, Sakura. Ne t'en fais pas, continue d'avancer et un jour, tout s'éclaircira.

Enfin, son regard tomba sur le dernier membre de l'équipe. Qui n'adressa aucun regard en retour, se contentant de marcher. Il lâcha néanmoins :

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Je veux devenir plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Pour tuer un homme. Venger mon clan. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces missions sans intérêt.

-Sa... S asuke, murmura Sakura, d'un air subitement inquiet.

Shayna ne répondit rien. Elle eut un air renfrogné. Plongée dans ses pensées.

* * *

_Territoire protégé du village des rivières – Fin d'après-midi_

Bientôt, ils arriveraient en vue des palissades du village. Ils foulaient à présent sa périphérie, où quelques maisonnettes étaient disséminées ça et là. Ce territoire était sous la juridiction et la protection du village des rivières. Il l'alimentait notamment en denrées alimentaires. Des champs étaient entrecoupés de petits bois, plus ou moins grands.

L'équipe 7 traversait l'un d'entre eux lorsque Sasuke et Shayna s'immobilisèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils avaient perçu le même bruit suspect.

-Quoi, quoi ? s'écria Naruto.

-Tais-toi abruti ! réprimanda l'Uchiwa.

-Regroupez-vous, ordonna Shayna. Nous sommes épiés.

Elle tira un kunai et un papier explosif de son étui et, d'un geste précis, les envoya à travers les fourrées. Comme prévu, l'explosion força les renards à sortir de leur cachette.

Six silhouettes surgirent. Elles étaient équipées et armées, un masque sur chaque visage pour en dissimuler les traits.

-Vous êtes les shinobis dissidents du village des rivières ? lança Shayna.

-Vous êtes les shinobis de Konoha dont on nous a parlé, répondit un homme à la voix grave.

Il semblait être le commandant de cette troupe et se démarqua en faisant un pas en avant. Il était armé d'une faux au bord bien aiguisé, à première vue.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser passer avec ce que vous transportez, reprit-il.

-Désolée, mais vous n'aurez pas le choix.

Cette réponse de Shayna sembla être l'étincelle qui déclencha les hostilités. En tout cas c'est ainsi que le comprit Naruto lequel se jeta sans réfléchir sur ses ennemis.

-Mais quel abruti ! s'écria Sasuke.

Kage bushin no jutsu

L'homme à la faux n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des clones du blondinet surexcité.

-Sasuke, Sakura, préparez-vous à défendre, ordonna Shayna en dégainant son sabre.

Elle sortit de sa poche le rouleau que leur avait remis Tsunade et le tendit à Sakura :

-Vous protégerez le message. Je m'occupe de récupérer Naruto.

Le combat s'engagea entre les arbres. Tandis que Sasuke affrontait deux ennemis ayant contourné les premières lignes pour s'emparer du rouleau, Shayna luttait au corps à corps avec deux autres ennemis. Elle les envoya bouler d'un habile mouvement de son sabre et força leur ligne pour se précipiter vers Naruto, lequel mener la vie à l'un des shinobis dissidents dure grâce à ses clones .

Le combat ne s'éternisa pas et, rapidement, trois de six adversaires furent mis à terre, incapables de remuer tandis que leurs trois autres compagnons, bien amochés également, décidèrent de se replier, transportant leurs camarades à moitié dans les vapes.

Cette mission de rang B fut la seule que l'équipe 7 mena sous la supervision de Shayna. Elle se déroula sans d'autres accrocs particuliers et fut couronnée de succès. La jonin apprit à connaître ces trois genins intrigants. Leur cohésion de groupe laissait parfois à désirer. Mais ils étaient étonnants dans leur fouillis de relation. Elle s'était, au début, demandé pourquoi le 3e du nom avait décidé de mettre ces trois-là ensemble. Mais, tandis qu'ils revenaient à Konoha, elle se fit la remarque qu'il avait peut-être vu juste, lorsqu'il avait formé les équipes.

Par la suite, Kakashi revint de sa propre mission et reprit en main la team 7.

Puis Sasuke déserta.

Et ce fut la fin de l'équipe 7.

* * *

_Konoha – Fin de journée_

Par la vitre, Shayna observait les corps allongés sur le lit d'hôpital. Elle venait de rentrer de mission. Elle avait appris. Pour Sasuke. Pour la mission ratée. Les blessés graves.

Elle regarda le jeune Hyûga et l'héritier Akimichi, inconscients, sous les draps blancs. Ils étaient tirés d'affaire, disait-on. Grâce au très compétent corps médical de Konoha. Mais leur état était vraiment critique lorsqu'on les avait rapatriés au village.

Shayna ne les connaissait pas. Néanmoins, elle se sentait soulagée de savoir qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir. Et, surtout, ils avaient une famille, des amis proches à qui ils manqueraient immanquablement s'ils venaient à disparaître.

Des visages qu'elle avait vus, des murmures qu'elle avait entendus, l'échec de cette mission avait considérablement accablé les esprits. Des vies avaient été mises en danger. Et Sasuke était parti.

Shayna n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander pourquoi. Elle le savait.

Elle entendait encore la voix de l'Uchiwa dire qu'il voulait devenir plus fort. Pour venger son clan. Elle s'était douté qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'attendre sagement de passer chûnin, puis jonin, de progresser pas à pas dans son petit village. Ses ambitions étaient autre part.

Shayna se détourna de la vitre qui donnait sur la salle des soins urgents. Elle tourna le dos aux deux jeunes genins qui étaient, pour l'heure, toujours inconscients mais qui, au moins, allaient vivre. Elle sortit de l'hôpital.

Elle tomba sur Kakashi alors qu'elle errait dans le village. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-J'ai appris, pour ton équipe.

Le jonin mis un temps avant de répondre.

-Tu penses que j'ai échoué en tant qu'instructeur ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as rien vu venir ? Ou, du moins, que tu n'as rien pu empêcher ?

Shayna s'avança pour être à côté de Kakashi. Ils surplombaient le village de là où ils étaient postés. Le soleil couchant éclairait les toits de ses derniers rayons.

-Non, tu n'as échoué nulle part. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il ne se serait jamais contenté de rester tranquillement ici, au chaud. Autre chose l'anime. Un peu moche, peut-être. Mais c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle posa gentiment un main sur le bras de Kakashi. Et lui sourit.

* * *

_Flash-Back_

_Konoha – Matin_

Les gens parlaient. Chuchotaient. Toujours les mêmes noms sur les lèvres. Ils fleurissaient comme des fleurs trop précoces. Les murmuraient s'amplifiaient, s'affolaient.

On parlait du clan Uchiwa, des morts, du massacre. De l'unique survivant -un gosse, du nom de Sasuke. On parlait du déserteur, le frère du survivant, Itachi. Ca aurait presque parut irréel. Inventé de toutes pièces tellement c'était affreux.

Shayna passait, entendait, savait que c'était vrai. Elle était allée vérifier. Car elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, au début. Alors elle s'était rendue sur place. Pour voir. Croire ce que ses yeux lui renverraient.

Tout était interdit de passage. On avait tiré des rubans devant chaque entrée. Mais un petit coup d'oeil permettait tout de même de distinguer le minimum de preuves pour s'assurer que tout était vrai. Malgré les corps qui avaient été enlevés, des traces de sang demeuraient. De grandes flaques qu'on avait nettoyées mais qui laissaient tout de même des tâches plus foncées sur le sol. Et le vide. L'absence. L'odeur de la mort et le bruit du rien.

Shayna avait serré les poings.

Elle avait fait demi-tour. Presque en courant.

Elle ne comprenait pas. N'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre. Elle se contentait de s'en tenir aux faits. Et voulait oublier.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Le chapitre 2 est quasiment fini :)_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Arthemias

_Quelque part dans le pays de la terre – Fin d'après-midi_

Elle laissa tomber les deux corps devant le gros seigneur lourdement décoré de bijoux en tout genre. En voyant les cadavres sans vie de ses deux plus grands rivaux, l'homme frapper dans ses mains potelées, un air joyeux et presque enfantin sur le visage.

-Parfait, parfait, parfait ! Excellent travail !

Il se leva de son siège de velours, rembourré de coussins, et fit quelques pas, comblant le vide entre la femme et lui. Il s'accroupit pour mieux voir les visages des macchabées.

-Ah, c'est tellement plaisant de les voir enfin se prosterner devant moi et reconnaître ma supériorité.

Il rit tout seul de son propre humour qui laissait clairement à désirer.

La femme resta debout, droite, sans broncher, mais en l'attente, manifestement, de quelque chose. Le seigneur exécuta une petite danse maladroite autour des cadavres avant de reposer ses yeux exorbités sur celle qui attendait.

-Oh, oui, vous, fit-il comme s'il se souvenait subitement de son existence.

D'un geste de la main il indiqua à l'un de ses hommes de venir. Une bourse passa de main en main jusqu'à la femme qui s'en saisit sans une once d'hésitation.

-Vous n'avez pas manqué à votre réputation. Je ferai sans doute de nouveau appel à vous dans quelques temps. Un autre petit roi auto-proclamé qui me dérange dans mes plans. J'espère que vous répondrez présente.

-Tant que vous payez, répondit la femme en haussant les épaules.

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et, sans un au revoir, quitta la belle résidence dans laquelle l'homme vivait retranché depuis des années.

* * *

Baillant et s'étirant, elle reprit la route. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. En somme, elle allait là où ses pas la menaient. Là où on demanderait ses services. Elle n'avait aucun réel but depuis qu'elle avait quitté son village natal. Elle se contentait de sillonner les terres en restant confiante : un jour, elle saurait où elle irait et pourquoi elle irait là-bas.

En attendant, sa main se refermait sur la bourse bien garnie. Ses doigts tâtaient les pièces à travers le tissu.

-Hm... il serait temps que je me trouve un bon petit hôtel pour la nuit. Je peux bien me le permettre après ces jours passés à la dure. Aaaah, avec une source thermale, ce serait le tooop !

Elle soupira, rangea la bourse dans son sac et alla en quête d'un petit village où se reposer.

Mais bientôt elle fut arrêtée par trois individus qui lui barraient la route. Elle s'arrêta à distance respectable, les jaugeant sans rien dire.

-Alors c'est toi la mercenaire qu'on recherche, lança de but en blanc l'un des types, un grand gaillard à la peau bleue.

-Ca dépend, répondit la femme. Il doit y avoir plein de mercenaires, rien ne vous dit que je suis la bonne.

-Tu as enlevé et, je suppose, exécuté Matsuo et Aguri, les bras droits de Chû, seigneur de l'ouest et ennemi de Kûgo.

-Peut-être bien. Et alors ?

Elle plissa les yeux, méfiante. Le grand type à la peau bleu n'avait pas l'air commode. En plus, il avait des yeux ronds et un peu exorbités comme ceux de Kûgo, le gros seigneur qui l'avait payée pour accomplir la sale besogne. A côté de lui une femme silencieuse aux cheveux bleus semblait l'évaluer. Elle n'était manifestement pas très amicale, celle-là. Le troisième de la bande était un type aux cheveux sombres dont le bandeau portait l'insigne de Konoha. Il semblait aussi peu amical que la nana silencieuse. Quel trio ! En plus, aucune originalité, ils portaient les mêmes fringues.

-Ton profil nous intéresse, reprit l'homme à la peau bleue.

-Ah.

-Viens avec nous.

-Pourquoi est-ce que votre profil m'intéresserait, par contre ?

-En d'autres termes, tu demandes pourquoi tu nous suivrais? reprit le brun de Konoha.

-Hm, ouais, on peut formuler ça comme ça. Franchement, quelle que soit votre invitation, c'est gentil mais non. Je suis très bien là où je suis. Et je ne veux actuellement que trouver une source thermale pour me reposer.

-Si tu ne veux pas nous suivre, on peut te convaincre.

Sur ces mots, les pupilles charbons du brun se modifièrent pour virer au rouge. La femme eut un léger mouvement de recul et un sourire un peu surpris.

-Han, je vois. Tu est Uchiwa Itachi.

-...

-J'ai vécu à Konoha moi aussi. Tu sais, pendant un moment, tu as été une célébrité là-bas. Enfin, pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. L'homme qui a assassiné tout son clan. C'est pas courant.

-...

-Enfin, qui suis-je pour juger ? Je m'en fous un peu, de vos histoires personnelles. Chacun sa merde et chacun sa façon de se débrouiller avec.

Il y eut un silence. Long. Pendant lequel les deux partis se dévisagèrent. Puis le géant à la peau bleue reprit :

-On ne te demande pas vraiment ton avis, en fait. Soit tu viens avec nous. Soit on se débarrasse de toi.

La femme plissa les yeux, l'air attentif et méfiant. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne devait pas sous estimer ses adversaires. Elle connaissait Itachi de réputation -un petit génie, qui a gravi tous les échelons plus vite que tout le monde, qui s'est retrouvé enrôlé dans l'ANBU avant même d'être pubère et qui, un beau jour, a massacré toute sa famille. Elle se doutait que les deux autres devaient être plus ou moins du même acabit. Après quelques secondes de réflexion (très rapide), elle jugea la situation en sa défaveur. Alors elle soupira, levant les mains comme pour calmer ou faire la paix.

-Ca va, ça va. Vous avez des façons étranges de recruter mais bon.

Elle fit se dirigea vers le trio.

-J'm'appelle Arthemias. Et vous ?

L'étrange troupe s'éloigna sur le chemin terreux et désert.

* * *

_Flash-back_

_A la frontière du pays du feu – A l'aube_

Elle courait. Ne s'arrêtait pas. Ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle courait -en fait, elle fuyait. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Etait-elle soulagée ? Inquiète ? Furieuse ? Se rendait-elle compte des conséquences qu'allaient avoir ses actes. Probablement pas. Pas vraiment. Une part d'elle savait. Mais elle refusait encore de l'admettre.

Elle ne rentrerait plus jamais à Konoha. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Kenji et Tetsuo, ses coéquipiers.

Combien de temps encore. Avant que Konoha ne lance ses ANBU à ses trousses ?

Combien de temps encore. Avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent. Qu'ils ne l'éliminent. Ou qu'ils ne l'enferment à tout jamais.

Et s'ils ne la rattrapaient pas, elle vivrait, à jamais ainsi. Fuyarde. Tournant le dos au passé et à son village natal.

Elle revoyait le sang, entre deux flash. Le corps inanimé de celui qui fut son sensei. Les sens brouillés, les émotions contraires qui montent en flèche. Son cerveau avait fonctionné à deux cents à l'heure. Elle savait qu'elle devait partir. Vite.

Elle avait fui.

Kenji et Tetsuo avaient cherché à la rattraper. Comprendre. Elle ne leur avait rien laissé. S'était contenté de les mettre à terre, sans les tuer -elle n'aurait pas pu. Et elle avait repris sa fuite en avant.

Elle leva les yeux sur l'aube. Cette bande rouge et rosée dans le ciel. Que pouvait-elle bien représenter ? Y aurait-il une aube nouvelle pour elle, un jour ?

Arthemias essuya d'un mouvement rageur les quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Elle ne devait pas faiblir.

Elle devait continuer d'avancer.

Plus vite, plus fort.

Car, après tout, elle était vivante.


	3. Itachi

_Bijour bijour !_

_Merci **Miko2005 **pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir. Sinon, j'aime beaucoup beaucoup ta photo de profil. Mikoto est un chouette personnage, qu'on ne voit malheureusement pas beaucoup. Mais je l'aime bien :3_

_Voilà le chapitre 3. On ne retrouve pas encore Shayna ici, mais ce sera dans le chapitre suivant ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Lieu inconnu, un des QG de l'Akatsuki – Fin de matinée_

La nouvelle recrue était assez silencieuse. Depuis son enrôlement pas totalement consentant, elle s'était contenté de peu de mots. Itachi la regardait de loin. Assise en tailleur, immobile, lui tournant le dos. Elle avait laissé pliée à côté d'elle la cape qui lui avait été donnée. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en un carré plutôt court dégageaient le bas de sa nuque. Une anémone rouge était entremêlée à ses mèches, côté gauche. Elle portait la même tenue sombre que celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontrée, deux jours auparavant. Un kimono souple sur un pantalon s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait accroché son bandeau frontal à un pan de son kimono. Elle n'en avait pas barré l'insigne. Mais ne le portait pas comme l'aurait porté un shinobi de Konoha, de façon ostentatoire.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle à Konoha. Sans doute qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse la faire remarquer. Du moins lorsqu'il y était. Car si elle avait déserté, c'était qu'elle avait commis un ou plusieurs actes répréhensibles l'ayant conduite à prendre cette décision. Aussi, sans doute qu'à présent, son nom devait être bien connu des autorités du village.

-Tu vas rester longtemps planté là ? lança-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Le chef te demande.

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis Arthemias se leva, attrapa, d'une main, la cape pliée, qu'elle ne mit toujours pas et marcha en direction d'Itachi. Silencieux, ils traversèrent quelques couloirs de pierre sombre. Avant de s'arrêter dans une pièce percée de quelques fenêtres évoquant des meurtrières moyenâgeuses. Le chef, que tout le monde appelait Pain, était là. Avec la femme aux cheveux bleus. Arthemias avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Konan. L'homme-poisson -Kisame- était là également.

La veille au soir, ils étaient arrivés, tous les trois, dans un de ces nombreux QG que comptait l'Akatsuki. Le dénommé Pain était là. En quelques phrases, il lui avait expliqué leur fonctionnement, leurs buts. Il était désormais temps d'organiser les prochaines actions et, par la même, de la présenter au reste du groupe.

Le contact avec les membres éloignés fut rapidement établi. Bientôt, leurs hologrammes se matérialisèrent. Il y eut un bref debriefing de chaque duo, leurs avancées, où ils étaient, ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Puis arriva le temps des présentations. Loin des banales présentations du _je m'appelle … , j'aime bien la plage mais n'aime pas trop la montagne_ il s'agissait surtout d'évaluer les aptitudes de la nouvelle venue pour lui trouver sa place dans l'organisation.

-Elle a un Kekkei Genkai intéressant, commença Konan.

Arthemias n'avait jamais su comment ils avaient été mis au courant, pour son Kekkei Genkai. Elle avait au début cru qu'ils l'avaient repérée pour ses faits de mercenariat -elle était assez douée dans son domaine et s'était même fait pas mal d'argent comme ça. Mais lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Pain, l'une des premières choses dont il lui avait parlé était son don héréditaire. Et elle avait compris qu'en réalité, c'était pour lui qu'ils l'avaient recrutée. Un don qu'elle ne maîtrisait, en vérité, que partiellement. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire.

-J'ai un chakra spécial. Qui a une affinité avec les cinq éléments. Une personne experte pourrait donc, en théorie, faire de multiples combinaisons comme ça.

"En pratique, c'est impossible", songea-t-elle.

-Il ressent également les flux de chakra alentours. C'est comme ça que je repère des présences, même cachées.

-Tu seras donc sur les missions de repérage, conclut Pain. Tu iras en premier pour débusquer les cibles et les suivre si besoin. Tes compétences sensorielles nous seront très utiles.

Vaguement, Itachi se rappelait avoir entendu parler d'un clan possédant une telle capacité. Ils n'étaient pas originaires de Konoha et seule une petite branche était venue s'installer dans le village, deux générations auparavant. Les derniers représentants étaient morts lors de la dernière grande guerre des shinobis. Il ne savait pas qu'il en restait une -leur fille, probablement. Il se souvenait s'être demandé qui avait été assez puissant pour tuer des personnes possédant un tel kekkei genkai. Evidemment sa question n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse. En vérité les modalités de ce don héréditaire étaient floues. Personne ne savait trop ce qu'il recouvrait. Quels en étaient les risques et les réels potentiels. N'étant pas issu d'une grande lignée de Konoha, les archives du village avaient assez peu de choses à son sujet. Il supposait donc, au vu de l'âge que devait avoir Arthemias, qu'elle avait été orpheline très jeune et avait dû se débrouiller, seule, pour maîtriser un tant soit peu son pouvoir. Les kekkei genkai étaient des facultés difficiles à contrôler. La difficulté était encore plus grande s'il n'y avait personne pour l'enseigner. Souvent, la chose se transmettait de parents à enfants. De génération en génération. Il y avait toujours un ou une aîné-e pour aider, enseigner, expliquer. Mais comment faisait-on, lorsqu'on était le dernier ?

Cette question conduisit ses pensées vers Sasuke. Son petit frère. Qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Qu'il voulait mener à le haïr de toutes ses forces. Pour mieux survivre.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu à Konoha, après la mort du Troisième du nom, il avait vu qu'il avait éveillé ses Sharingans. Evidemment, il avait encore un long chemin à faire pour les maîtriser totalement. Ses pupilles étaient loin d'égaler le pouvoir de celles que lui, Uchiwa Itachi, possédait. Néanmoins, et non sans une certaine fierté dissimulée, il avait vu que Sasuke les maîtrisait en parti. Il saurait aller plus loin.

Peut-être avait-il été aidé de Kakashi, l'homme au Sharingan. Mais sans doute était-il aussi -surtout- un gamin doué qui, même sans l'aide des générations précédentes, parvenait à utiliser son kekkei genkai.

Ses pensées s'achevèrent sur cette conclusion : Arthemias devait être douée. Il n'était alors pas impossible qu'elle ait appris à contrôler son don malgré l'absence de quelqu'un pour l'enseigner.

* * *

_La suite dans le chapitre 4 :D_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_


	4. Missions

_Rencontre, jour -1_

_Konoha – Soir_

-Demain, je pars en mission.

Yusuke eut un sourire. Ses doigts se tendirent et vinrent accrocher quelques mèches des longs cheveux de Shayna.

-Ca va bien se passer, dit-il.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de raison, répondit-elle.

Ils étaient chez lui. Il était allongé dans son lit, comme souvent. Elle, assise à côté de lui, au bord du matelas. Elle prit sa main emmêlée dans ses mèches sombres et la serra.

-Je reviendrai vite. Je prendrai soin de toi.

-Tu as toujours pris soin de moi.

Yusuke eut une petite grimace de douleur et son corps se tendit quelques menues secondes. Puis tout passa, aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'il était malade. Au début, c'était bénin. Rien qui ne pouvait l'empêcher de travailler dans la petite boutique de tissus où il était employé. Mais au fur et à mesure, les choses avaient empiré. Son corps le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Se lever était devenu un calvaire. Rester debout de longues heures, impossible. Il avait dû démissionner. Son patron, qui lui portait une affection sincère, venait régulièrement aux nouvelles et l'aidait autant qu'il le pouvait. Puis, évidemment, il y avait Shayna. Son amie qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Elle venait souvent acheter ce dont elle avait besoin pour ses tenues dans le magasin de tissus où travaillait Yusuke. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient connus. Qu'ils s'étaient lié d'amitié. Et, tout naturellement, lorsqu'il était tombé malade, lorsque son état s'était aggravé, elle avait eu à cœur de prendre soin de lui.

Sa maladie était inconnue au bataillon. Il était passé de nombreuses fois entre les mains des différents corps médicaux de Konoha, sans succès. Shayna avait promis qu'elle trouverait. Elle avait un pied dans le ninjutsu médical, savait gérer des infections et des hémorragies. Elle avait promis qu'elle ferait des recherches, qu'elle trouverait un remède pour lui. Mais le temps avait passé. Et ni elle, ni Tsunade ni aucune autre personne du corps médical n'était parvenu à lui proposer autre chose que des remèdes pour calmer les douleur, repousser un peu plus loin l'échéance.

-Tu pars en mission avec qui ? demanda Yusuke.

-Maito Gai et Hatake Kakashi. Ca va être sportif, entre eux deux.

Elle eut un sourire.

-Je serai vite rentrée. On fera un super repas. Je te ramènerai des spécialités des contrées qu'on va traverser.

-Aha, ça me fera voyager, comme ça.

Yusuke afficha un mine apaisée et ferma les yeux, fatigué d'être resté éveillé plusieurs heures d'affilée. Shayna serra une dernière fois sa main puis se leva.

-A très vite.

Elle se pencha vers lui, embrassa son front. Puis elle quitta la chambre, après avoir éteint la lumière. Après s'être assurée que tout était en ordre chez son ami, elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Puis elle s'achemina pour retrouver ses pénates. Son chez-elle. Et préparer son sac pour sa mission.

* * *

_Aux abords de Konoha – A l'aube_

Les instructions étaient simples : s'infiltrer, voler un rouleau, ressortir, ramener ce rouleau à l'Hokage. Il s'avérait qu'une taupe avait fait sortir de Konoha de précieuses et secrètes informations, acheminées jusqu'à un territoire satellite du pays de la terre. Un groupe d'ANBU avait été chargé de retrouver le traître. Mais les dernières infos leur étant parvenu signalaient qu'il n'avait plus le rouleau sur lui, lequel avait probablement été déjà remis à son commanditaire.

-Une mission taillée à la hauteur de notre fougue ! déclara Gai, plus frais et partant que jamais. Et pour le prouver, on va y aller sur le mains !

"Oh mon dieu, songea Shayna, ne me dites pas qu'il va être comme ça tout le trajet."

-Inutile de nous épuiser pour rien, Gai, répliqua Kakashi en se mettant en route.

-Excellente remarque sensée, commenta la kunoichi en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Il n'y a pourtant rien de mieux pour aider le sang à circuler. Regardez, hop hop hop, j'avance sur mes mains et je me sens de mieux en mieux !

-Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te sentir au top de ta forme.

-Détrompe-toi, jeune fille, c'est justement parce que je m'astreins à de tels entraînements que je suis au top de ma forme !

-Sérieusement, l'équipe que tu encadres te suis dans tes délires de maniaco-sportif ?

-Mon petit Lee me rend si fier sur ce plan-là, tu peux pas imaginer ! Il prendra dignement ma relève, ce gamin a du potentiel.

-Aha, j'espère qu'il sera toi en un peu moins... fougueux.

Le trio continua sa route entre discussions badines, blagues foireuses et petits silences pensifs. Gai fit quelques kilomètres sur les mains avant de retrouver une posture debout, pour "faire travailler tous les muscles de mon corps, je ne dois pas oublier mes cuisses et mes mollets".

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent des frontières du pays du feu, ils se firent plus prudents. A l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Kakashi avait été désigné comme capitaine d'équipe. Et ce rôle allait à tout le monde.

Ils firent une pause pour étudier la carte. Ils entraient en territoire dangereux, surveillé en bonne partie par des shinobis d'Iwa ou encore des mercenaires. Le parchemin contenant des informations très précieuses, il était fort à parier qu'il était ultra surveillé. Leurs ennemis ne devaient pas avoir fait les choses à moitié. Ils devaient donc se tenir prêts à toute éventualité.

* * *

_Pays de la terre – Matin_

Sautant au bas d'un arbre, Arthemias rejoignit l'homme qui l'attendait. Elle eut un signe de tête, désignant une direction.

-Ils sont par là-bas, lâcha-t-elle. En mouvement. Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aient repérée. Trop occupés à chasser leur proie sans imaginer qu'ils puissent être proie eux aussi.

Elle eut un sourire ironique. Et n'ajouta rien. D'un même mouvement, Itachi et elle se mirent en route, suivant les indications qu'elle avait données.

Après quelques missions de repérages qui avaient été de pures réussites -elle avait beaucoup collaboré avec Kakuzu pour débusquer ses têtes mises à prix- Arthemias avait été assignée à une nouvelle mission en duo avec Itachi. Kisame, son fidèle coéquipier, étant pris sur une autre tâche au pays de l'eau.

On avait fait appel à l'Akatsuki pour débarrasser le terrain de ses gêneurs, en quelque sorte. Eliminer ceux qui étaient venus fourrer leur nez un peu trop dans les affaires du commanditaire et représentaient une réelle menace pour lui. De ce qu'ils en savaient, l'histoire impliquait Konoha. Et cette donnée interrogeait Arthemias. Qui finit par rompre le silence :

-Pourquoi nous ?

-De quoi ?

-Pourquoi c'est nous qu'on envoie ? Ca les amuse, de nous envoyer, peut-être, dans les bras de nos anciens coéquipiers ou camarades ?

Son ton était acerbe. Rien de la froideur sans âme qu'on aurait pu prêter à une criminelle, déserteuse, recrutée par l'Akatsuki. Car, en vérité, Arthemias avait un cœur. Qui battait à deux cents à l'heure pour attraper de la vie tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

-Justement parce qu'on connaît Konoha, ses méthodes et ses shinobis, finit par répondre Itachi. Connaître le terrain sur lequel on se bat est un avantage.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Son coéquipier du jour avait lancé ça comme une explication rationnelle et scientifique. Sans émotion particulière. Juste un constat.

"Après tout, on parle du type qui a été capable de tuer toute sa famille", pensa Arthemias.

Puis elle se demanda ce qui se cachait en vérité, derrière les masques de froideurs et les répliques sans émotion.

* * *

_Pays de la terre – Début d'après-midi_

Un oiseau messager fendit l'air et se dirigea droit vers Kakashi. Celui-ci le réceptionna et se saisit du message qu'il portait. A son regard, Shayna comprit que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles.

-Quoi ?

-Godaime n'a plus eu de nouvelles de l'équipe d'ANBU depuis maintenant six heures. Toutes les trois heures environ, ils transmettent un rapport. Mais ça fait deux fois que rien n'est arrivé, ce qui n'est pas normal.

-Elle nous indique de changer de mission ? interrogea Gai.

-Non. On continue notre mission. Mais il faut qu'on soit deux fois plus prudents. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à l'autre équipe, ça veut dire que les ennemis ne sont pas des rigolos. Il en faut beaucoup pour abattre une équipe d'ANBU.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, le trio reprit sa route, aux aguets. Shayna se tenait prête à dégainer son katana à tout moment.

D'après leur carte, ils approchaient de leur cible. Le blockhaus où était enfermé, gardé le parchemin.

Soudainement, ils sentirent des présences et se regroupèrent, prêts à se défendre. L'attaque fut brutale, fulgurante. Leurs ennemis usèrent simultanément de parchemins explosifs et de fumigènes, semant, pendant une seconde -la seconde de trop- la surprise désarmante.

Shayna para l'attaque aux shurikens d'un inconnu embusqué. Son katana dégainé dévia la trajectoire des projectiles.

Enfin, le shinobi se montra. Il portait un bandeau frontal d'Iwa. Et semblait bien décidé à l'éliminer. Alors qu'elle se préparait à éviter le deuxième assaut de son ennemi, Shayna remarqua que la confusion causée par les explosions et les fumigènes l'avait séparée de ses coéquipiers. Elle se promit alors d'en finir rapidement pour les retrouver et, enfin, aller récupérer ce foutu parchemin.


	5. Sous terre

_Rencontre, jour J_

_Pays de la terre – Début d'après-midi_

Habilement, Shayna esquiva les premières attaques de son ennemi. Elle se contenta de rester sur la défensives quelques minutes. Le temps d'évaluer le potentiel et la puissance de l'autre. D'un bond en arrière, elle évita de justesse l'énorme rocher de terre que le shinobi avait soulevé par son jutsu. Il semblait être un adepte particulier du doton mais ne montrait pas d'aptitudes à utiliser d'autres éléments. Shayna eut une moue. Le raiton était le plus efficace face au doton. Mais malheureusement, elle était plutôt nulle en la matière. Son affinité principale étant le futon puis le katon.

Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant. Et, en un éclair de pensée, décida de passer à l'offensive. Elle avait pour elle sa vitesse, supérieure à celle de son adversaire. Et son katana, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, avec lequel elle avait tant combattu, qui était comme une extension d'elle. Douée au corps à corps, elle cherchait bien souvent le contact. L'homme riposta sans plus attendre, puissant mais lourd donc moins rapide. Elle repéra une ouverture dans laquelle elle s'engouffra sans hésiter.

_Katon, danse du feu_

La lame de son katana se mit à rougeoyer, comme chauffée à blanc. A chacun de ses mouvements, le métal paraissait prendre feu. Chacune des blessures qu'elle parvenait à infliger au shinobi était doublée d'une brûlure mordante qui commençait à s'étendre sur la chair et mordre la peau.

L'homme, comprenant que le corps à corps lui serait un désavantage, parvint à se reculer, cherchant à s'extraire des griffes de son ennemie. Mais celle-ci ne lui laissa aucun répit. Lancée, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle blessa encore une fois le shinobi d'Iwa. Une blessure latérale au torse. Profonde. Sanguinolente. En retour, elle se reçut un jet cinglant de petites pierres acérées, qui la força à s'éloigner.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir à l'assaut, avec l'intention d'achever l'autre, un lancé de kunais l'en empêcha. Elle esquiva et releva la tête, à la recherche des autres ennemis embusqués. A cet endroit du pays de la terre, les arbres étaient robustes, massifs, alternant avec des bouts de paysage un peu désertiques et rocheux. Ce fut d'un de ces arbres robustes que son nouvel ennemi surgit, fondant sur elle.

Elle para de son katana le kunai de l'autre. Elle se sentait un peu essoufflée. Usée des blessures reçues précédemment. Et, elle en avait l'instinct, ce nouvel adversaire était hautement plus puissant que le shinobi d'Iwa, qui devait barboter dans son sang à l'heure actuelle.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : le nouveau venu était à la fois puissant et rapide. Il lisait dans son jeu de bras et de jambes sans souci.

Quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis le premier jet de kunais. Tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle. Si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'évaluer son ennemi ni chercher à savoir qui il était, pourquoi il était là.

Lorsque l'autre lança une boule de feu dans sa direction, elle sauta pour l'éviter et put, enfin, se concentrer pleinement sur son ennemi.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut son bandeau frontal. A l'insigne de Konoha. Mais barré. Puis ses yeux. Et elle sut.

Se réceptionnant sans mal sur ses deux jambes, elle se redressa, lâchant très légèrement le manche de son katana.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Uchiwa Itachi vient faire ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle n'eut, pour toute réponse, qu'un regard muet de la part du concerné. Elle baissa ses yeux. Consciente qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas se laisser capturer dans son genjutsu.

Leur rencontre semblait pouvoir se passer de mots. Ils n'étaient pas là pour ça, de toutes façons. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient, l'un l'autre, à attaquer de nouveau, un éclair fendit l'air et vint frapper le sol entre eux avec une telle violence qu'ils durent reculer de quelques pas.

Un autre individu fit son apparition. Elle ne semblait pas agressive. Elle n'avait fait que les séparer. Shayna la reconnut aussitôt.

-T... toi... ?

Arthemias ne répondit pas à la surprise de son interlocutrice et se contenta de lancer à Itachi :

-Je ne peux pas te laisser la tuer.

Les interrogations, froncements de sourcil et explications n'eurent pas le temps de venir. Car ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds.

_Doton, tombeau de roches_

Shayna repéra bien vite la source du problème : le shinobi qu'elle croyait mort maintenant, qui pataugeait encore dans son sang mais qui avait, apparemment, encore assez de forces et de chakra pour cette ultime attaque. Shayna lança son katana dans sa direction, pour l'achever avant qu'il n'empire la situation. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle commençait déjà à chuter, ensevelie par la roche qui se craquelait sous ses pieds. Elle n'eut que le temps d'un juron. Et ce fut noir.

* * *

_Sous terre – Heure inconnue_

Elle était sonnée. Se demandait si elle était dans un cercueil de roches, avec juste assez d'oxygène pour quelques heures avant de finir étouffée.

Mais en se redressant péniblement, elle nota que sa tête ne se cognait pas contre un plafond trop bas. Et que ses membres parvenaient à s'étirer. Elle n'était donc pas dans un cercueil. Bonne nouvelle. Et, à priori, elle était encore en vie.

Elle vit flou. Après quelques clignements répétés de paupières, elle commença à distinguer plus nettement les contours de ce qui l'entourait.

Un visage la scrutait, à quelques centimètres du sien.

C'était Arthemias. Qui tapota son front du bout de l'index, comme pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

-Eh, ça va ?

-Putain le salaud ! s'écria Shayna, en revenant complètement à elle et en se souvenant du shinobi d'Iwa, son jutsu, la terre qui s'effondre.

Elle estima qu'ils étaient quelque part, sous terre. Dans une galerie sans doute oubliée. La chance que cette galerie se soit trouvée sous leurs pieds. Sans quoi ils auraient peut-être réellement finis étouffés par les roches.

Ils ?

Oui.

Car Shayna n'avait pas fini dans ce trou à rats seule.

Arthemias était là, qui lui tapotait toujours doucement le front.

Et Itachi, debout un peu plus loin, qui analysait la galerie.

-Je savais que je devais l'achever ! continua la kunoichi, visiblement peu heureuse. Tout ça, c'est votre faute ! Si vous n'étiez pas intervenus... Aaaarh, je vous déteste !

Elle se releva, regarda vaguement le décor de pierre autour d'elle.

-Inutile de t'en prendre à nous, répliqua Arthemias. Comme toi, on a eu un ordre de mission et il se trouve que ça nous a conduits jusqu'ici. C'est tout. Puis il suffit de percer jusqu'à retrouver la surface, non ?

-La roche est fragile, répondit Itachi. Si on fait ça, on a des chances de finir ensevelis sous l'éboulement.

-C'est pour ça que je vous déteste ! répéta Shayna. Je ne me serais jamais retrouvée enterrée six pieds sous terre si vous n'étiez pas là !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu éructer encore une fois sa colère, Itachi se chargea de la calmer, la plaquant soudainement contre la paroi rocheuse.

-Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. Si on le voulait, on pourrait te tuer ici et maintenant. Après tout, notre mission est de se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Il relâcha sa prise et tourna la talons.

-On n'a pas voulu cette situation plus que toi. Alors soit tu te mets en route pour essayer de trouver une sortie. Soit tu crèves ici.

Boudeuse, Shayna se massa le cou où, quelques secondes plus tôt, Itachi avait exercé une légère pression, pas assez pour l'étouffer mais suffisante pour la rendre inconfortable et faire une démonstration de force autoritaire.

-D'accord, d'accord, on fait la paix le temps de trouver une solution à notre problème commun. Ca te va ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Et les deux femmes emboîtèrent le pas à Itachi.

La galerie était une sorte de boyau sans ouverture. Pas même un léger espace pour laisser passer l'air brûlant du dehors.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, Shayna commença à envisager sérieusement la possibilité qu'ils crèvent ici tous les trois. Un petit jutsu de téléportation n'aurait pas été du luxe, dans leur situation. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait une telle chose en poche. Et elle doutait que quelqu'un sût où ils se trouvaient, aussi la venue de potentiels secours était grandement compromise. Une seule solution : marcher.

Ils firent une pause dans un embranchement. Peu désireux de s'arrêter, Itachi était parti en éclaireur dans le boyau de gauche. Les deux femmes s'étaient assises, dos à la paroi.

-Je m'attendais à pouvoir croiser n'importe qui, mais pas toi, commença Arthemias doucement.

-Je pensais que tu étais peut-être morte.

-Sympa...

-Ou partie si loin que même nos meilleurs shinobis espions n'auraient pu te retrouver. Et en fait non. T'es toujours là. Dans ta... nouvelle cape... Putain, t'aurais pu atterrir n'importe où et t'as choisi l'Akatsuki ?!

Shayna en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mûres, au sujet de l'organisation. Les pires criminels de tous les temps. Des gens comme Itachi, qui avaient eu assez de tripes -et de haine?- pour éliminer sa propre famille.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisi, en fait.

-Tu n'es pas une criminelle, Arthemias.

-Il paraît que si.

-Les gens ne savent pas. Ne font que s'arrêter aux apparences. Il faut qu'on apprenne... à voir au-delà. Voir les gens pour ce qu'ils sont.

Des pas les interrompirent dans leur discussion. Itachi revenait.

-On sent de l'air qui passe, tout au fond. Ca pourrait être une voie de sortie.

Un commentaire qui voulait dire "allez, on ne traîne plus, on y va".

-Oh là, oh là, la pause n'est pas finie, répliqua Shayna.

Elle avait, visiblement, aucune intention de se plier aux ordre du déserteur. Et voulait bien le lui faire comprendre. Ca aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle se serait levée et aurait suivi. Mais pas lui. Pas après la démonstration de force dont il avait fait preuve quelques heures plus tôt.

-Moi, j'ai faim, continua-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Ses mains attrapèrent les deux boîtes soigneusement rangées, à plat, au fond. Elle pensa à Yusuke. C'était pour lui, qu'elle en avait acheté. Mais bon. Elle avait deux boîtes. Elle pouvait donc en utiliser une et garder l'autre pour son ami !

-Et comme je suis gentille _moi_, je vais même partager. Après, vous pourrez m'appeler votre ange gardien.

Arthemias étouffa un rire face à l'air délibérément provocateur de Shayna et le visage fermé d'Itachi. Franchement, ces deux-là, quelle mauvaise idée du Destin que de les avoir mis sur la même route !

Elle ouvrit délicatement la petite boîte en carton et, comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand trésor de l'humanité, en sortit ce qu'elle contenait :

-Tadaaaaaa !

Elle brandit des brochettes de dangos, toute fière d'elle-même. Comme si elle leur présentait le Saint Graal. Si Arthemias eut un air presque attendri, ce fut surtout le visage d'Itachi qui marqua la kunoichi. C'était discret, furtif. Mais, elle l'avait senti : son regard avait changé. C'est sans doute à cet instant-là qu'elle réalisa qu'après tout, on est tous humains. Quel qu'est été notre passé et peu importe les actes parfois répréhensibles qu'on ait pu commettre. Car dans son regard elle y lut une pointe de gourmandise. Qui la fit sourire. Qui aurait cru que le terrible Itachi, celui-là même considéré comme criminel de rang S, ce sans cœur qui avait assassiné ses propres parents, Itachi, donc, craquerait pour des dangos ? Les apparences sont trompeuses. Et Shayna se promit d'appliquer ce qu'elle disait elle-même sans forcément le faire : voir au-delà, voir les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient au fond et non pour ce qu'ils semblaient être en surface.

Ils se remirent en route après la pause dangos. Comme une madeleine de Proust, des friandises ramenèrent Itachi des années en arrière. Alors qu'il était toujours un shinobi de Konoha, dévoué pour son clan et son village. Un temps où il n'avait pas encore eu à choisir entre les deux.

Il n'aimait pas repenser à cette époque.

Il préférait faire table rase du passé. Sa façon de se relever. Faire preuve de résilience.

Il voulait quitter ce trou à rat le plus vite possible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cette Shayna semblait avoir cette dérangeante capacité de faire émerger dans sa mémoire ces images de l'autrefois renié. Parce qu'elle était de Konoha. Parce qu'elle aimait les dangos. Parce que, sous certains aspects, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux charbons, elle lui faisait penser à des Uchiwa qu'il avait connues -qu'il avait tuées.

Ils remontaient en silence la galerie d'où provenait le souffle d'air.

Tout à coup, des bruits se répercutant contre la roche se firent entendre. Bientôt, ils virent, sortant de l'ombre, une sorte d'insecte géant, dont les pattes velues raclaient contre la paroi à mesure qu'il avançait. Il venait, face à eux, tellement grand qu'il obstruait tout le passage.

-Oh, _holly shit _! s'exclama Shayna, les yeux grands ouverts.


End file.
